to my beloved hayato
by tiurmatio
Summary: segalanya terlambat...yamamoto akhirnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya..


"_To my beloved Hayato,_

_If you need anything else, just tell me_

_I'll send it to you immediately _

_If you ever need me no matter what happens, I'll come running to your side._

_From : Takeshi "_

Surat itu aku lipat baik-baik dan aku taruh di laci meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku putar kembali nomor telepon yang mungkin sudah berjuta2 kali aku putar..

_Tuut…tuut…_nada sambung yang membosankan… _tuut..tuut..tuut…_ untuk yang ke-sekian juta kalinya tetap saja tidak tersambung.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang yah...cukup berdebu.

Tik tik tik...bunyi jam yang berdetik mengganggu otak,tapi amat membantu supaya aku tetap tersadar.

Bunyi itu sekaligus menghitung mundur sisa waktu hidupku yang mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa jam atau bahkan beberapa menit lagi. Kanker di paru-paruku merenggut sebagian besar waktu hidup yang aku punya.

Di mana aku sekarang?

Aku tidak tahu

Sudah berapa lamakah aku di sini?

Aku tidak tahu

Untuk apakah aku berada di tempat ini?

Untuk menunggu waktuku mati..

...ah,,,bukan...aku di sini untuk menunggunya.

Dia sudah berjanji.....dia akan datang...aku akan menunggunya

Beberapa jam berlalu, aku memutar kembali nomor itu, _tuut...tuut...cklek.._ ada yang mengangkatnya

_Halo...markas Vongola..._

Ah bukan dia yang menjawabnya...

_Siapa di sana?_

Aku terdiam sesaat...bingung,,,kujawab atau tidak...

"Tolong catat, sebuah pesan untuk Yamamoto Takeshi._ If you need anything else, just tell me_"

_Jangan bercanda ya..! kami ini tidak suka dipermaikan!!!_

"trima kasih sudah mencatat..."

Aku menjauhkan gagang telepon dari kupingku, terdengar di ujung sana orang itu marah2 tidak jelas.

Apakah pesanku akan tersampaikan?

Rasa was was menyergap diriku, tapi aku menahannya.

-- markas vongola --

"Rain, anda mendapat telepon"

"_Dari siapa?"_

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan katanya : _If you need anything else, just tell me_"

"pasti hanya orang iseng...lain kali jika dia menelepon lagi,lakukan saja yang dia minta...tak perlu kau ambil pusing, selama dia tidak mengancam keselamatan vongola"

"_baiklah permisi."_

-- hayato's place --

Satu hari berlalu lagi...dia tidak meresponnya?

"uhuk..uhuk..." ugh...sakit...

Lagi-lagi aku menelepon....

_apa maumu tukang usil..?mau mengganggu Rain? Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu!_

Suara kasar yang kemarin membentakku.

"Baiklah,,,tolong sampaikan padanya : _I'll send it to you immediately_"

_dasar orang aneh!_

Aku tutup telepon. Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?

Rasa sakitku menjadi-jadi. Malam itu aku tidak tidur.

-- markas vongola --

"kau memanggilku,Tsuna?"

" yah...trimakasih sudah datang yamamoto"

"ada perlu apakah kau memanggilku?"

"Ini tentang Gokudera, apakah kau sudah mendapat informasi di mana dia berada?"

Yamamoto terdiam sesaat, mencari jawaban yang tepat yang bisa memuaskan bosnya itu. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya.

"belum." Hanya itu dia menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Begitu yah....baiklah yamamoto, trimakasih sudah berusaha menemukannya."

"sudah kewajibanku" yamamoto pergi meninggalkan ruangan tsuna.

Duk! Yamamoto memukul tembok yang membatasi koridor..

"Ke mana kau pergi Hayato?" suaranya terdengar pedih bercampur amarah bercampur kekhawatiran yang dalam.

-- hayato's place --

Aku mengambil surat yang pernah dia kirimkan padaku ketika aku bertugas ke Italia. Surat itu sudah agak lusuh, karna berkali2 aku baca.

Aku mengangkat gagang telepon,,,mungkin untuk yang terakhir sebelum aku mati.

Kumohon,,,aku ingin mendengar suaranya...

Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya walau hanya lewat suara..

_Tuut..tuut...tuuut..tuut...tuut...tuut...._

Bunyi panjang nada sambung. Tolong angkat.

_Tuut...tuut...tuut..tuut...cklek._

Ah! Terimakasih dewa!

_Halo.._

Bukan dia. Tapi orang yang berbeda dari kemarin.

_Halo,,,siapa di sana..._

"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Yamamoto Takeshi?"

_Maaf, tapi rain sedang keluar ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Sebaiknya anda menelepon saja kembali 1 jam lagi._

Huh.... jadi aku tidak diijinkan bertemu dengannya ya?

_Mungkin anda ingin meninggalkan pesan?_

"katakan padanya : _If you ever need me no matter what happens, I'll come running to your side._ Dan aku membutuhkannya"

_Ada yang lain tuan?_

"tidak ada, terimakasih nona."

_Bisa katakan ini dari siapa?_

----------

_Tuan?_

" katakan saja dari Hayato." Dan aku menutup teleponku.

Selesailah sudah...

-- markas vongola --

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di halaman markas vongola yang megah. Yamamoto turun dari mobilnya, dan disambut oleh tsuna dengan wajah senang bercampur panic.

"yamamoto...kami sudah tau di mana gokudera"

Kata-kata tsuna membuat yamamoto yang tampak lelah bersemangat kembali.

"ayo segera pergi"

-- hayato's place --

Lagi-lagi aku ditemani sepi.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Lantai kamarku terdapat ceceran darah..

Aku lemas.

Duk duk duk...aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke kamarku.

Brak! Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras. Ada bayangan orang berdiri di pintu. Aku menyipitkan mataku..siapa itu?

Semakin mendekat orang itu, dan aku mengenalinya. Hibari kyoya. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidurku

_Di sini rupanya kau sembunyi_

**Hehehe... tak ada tempat yang lebih pantas untuk orang penyakitan seperti aku selain di tempat ini**

_Kau lakukan apa saja?_

**Hanya ..... menunggu dewa kematian menjemputku**

Hibari kyoya diam...lalu berkata _kau sudah gila!_

Aku tertawa, tak biasanya dia perhatian dan merespon pembicaraan.

_Semua mencarimu._

**Aku tahu itu**

_Lalu kenapa?_

**Tak bisa aku jelaskan..**

**Hibari...aku punya satu permintaan**

_Aku tidak mau direpotkan_

**Hahha...sangat hibari... tolong kau berikan surat ini pada yamamoto, dan katakan..."aku membutuhkanmu"**

_Hanya ini?_

**Yah...sekarang aku ingin tidur. Trimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Selamat tidur Juudaime, selamat tidur lambo, selamat tidur reborn-san, selamat tidur hibari, selamat tidur ryohei, selamat tidur kakak, selamat tidur fuuta, selamat tidur mukuro, selamat tidur chrome,selamat tinggal, Takeshi...**

Dan gokudera pergi...di dalam kamar yang tidak bisa dikatakan layak, dan hanya ditemani oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Akhirnya tsuna,yamamoto dan guardian lain mencapai kamar gokudera. Di situ mereka menemukan gokudera tidur dan di sampingnya ada hibari. Semua tahu, sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan guardian of storm kembali.

Yamamoto berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang gokudera. Di situ terbaring gokudera dengan tenang. Hibari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menyerahkan surat pada Yamamoto.

_Aku disuruh menyerahkan ini padamu,dia bilang : "aku membutuhkanmu"_

Yamamoto menerima surat lusuh itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dia kenal tulisan tangan itu, tulisan tangannya sendiri. Ditulis bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap disimpan oleh gokudera sampai sekarang.

"_To my beloved Hayato,_

_If you need anything else, just tell me_

_I'll send it to you immediately _

_If you ever need me no matter what happens, I'll come running to your side._

_From : Takeshi "_

Dia membacanya...

_Seandainya...seandainya...aku menyadari lebih cepat..._

_Seandainya aku menerima telepon itu..._

_Seandainya ...seandainya saja...._

_Dia...dia...dia membutuhkanku!_

Yamamoto menatap ke tsuna dan yang lain yang berdiri di belakangnya,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gokudera.

Yamamoto meraba wajah gokudera yang mulai dingin. Yamamoto menyentuhkan kepalanya di jidat gokudera....

_Maafkan aku, hayato...._bisik yamamoto

Yamamoto memeluk gokudera erat,memanggil namanya,,,tapi tak akan pernah ada jawaban. Orang yang disayanginya itu telah pergi, dan tak akan kembali.

- xxx -

_Dimanapun aku berada,dalam keadaan apapun, ketika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan berlari dan menemuimu._

**Kau berjanji?**

_Ya! Aku berjanji._

- xxx -

Costae epilog...

Jadi lagi deh fanfic....satu lagi fanfic di mana gokudera mati. Sedikit kuberi bumbu penyesalan dari yamamoto. Jadi dulu 80 pernah berjanji k 59. trus 59 kan critanya kena kanker paru2 dan dia pergi supaya yg lain g khawatir. Di saat2 terakhir hidupnya,59 pengen 80 inget ma janjinya, dan cepe2 nyari di mana 59, ternyata 80 yg ber-loading lambat telat nyadar,,,dan yah,,,semua terjadi deh...gokudera mati dan 80 menyesal,,,geto.

Nih fanficaku dapet ide ketika mberesin rumah dan ngeliat ada buku pencatat telepon, aku bingung, gimana bikinnya supaya tuh buku masuk di critaku ini. And...thanks to saihate no kimi e,,,berkat suratnya ryou ke kakaknya aku dapet inspirasi deh. Maaf jika critanya rada g jelas,,,lha aku juga males je kalo disuruh nulis panjang lebar di kompie. Byee...sampai jumpa di fanfic yg laen.

8


End file.
